Life in a box
by Bulbafreak9000
Summary: A collection of short stories about what Pokemon do in their PC boxes.


_Life in a Box_

**Gible is Nuts **

Bulbafreak9000

AN: Gasp! Bulba? Back? Again? Yes, it is true! Bulbz is back again for another random fic he'll never finish! Isn't it great? So, anyway, this is ANOTHER Pokemon fic, this time about a subject I don't think is often covered. I got the idea playing my Pearl, where I'm going for a Living Pokedex (dun dun dun!) and I saw how many Pokemon I had that I'll prolly never use… ever. So, this is going to be just a couple of single chapter short story things/Arcean Reflex spin-off about the going-ons of Pokemon in their boxes and possibly of their neurotic trainer. YAY NEUROTICISM! Okay then, to the fic!

_LIABLIABLIAB_

"D…r…a…g…o…n…" muttered Trey under his breath as he typed the word into the PC, Infernape breathing heavily as usual over his shoulder. "And now…" he said, using the touch screen to go back to the boxes that used to be "Box 1", "Box 2", and "Box 3" now labeled "Water", "Fire", and "Grass", "We take Palkia… both Dratini… Dragonair… Gible… Garchomp… both Dracos… both Dracas… Yamino… Shelgon… and… Bagon… and we move them into… the new box… And then we change background… hmm… River…"

_LIABLIABLIAB_

"This is Gible's nut! Gible will fight you to the death for his nut!" yelled the incorrectly named Gabite, a Seedot under one arm and a long stick under another. The word "GRASS" floated high above them, glowing in faint green. Before him, an angry Venusaur, two Gloom, and one worried Nuzleaf named Nuzzles stood ready to fight.

"Help me!" yelled the Seedot, wriggling beneath Gible's fin.

"Quiet nut." barked Gible, poking him with the stick.

"Gible, think about this logically," said the Venusaur, a vine beginning to extend from behind its giant flower. "I am a level eighty seven Venusaur from Kanto who previously belonged to the now deceased Champion of the Indigo League, bless his soul. Both of these Gloom grew up near the Resort Area and are known for pulling the lights off of Illumise, both level fifty two. You are a level twenty four Gabite named Gible who has been known to get his head caught in holes he digs in the ground, in which he plans to find a Sun Stone to, in your own words, 'digivolve into Dragonite'."

"Point?" Gible asked, turning his head slightly to the side .

"God help us, he's a bigger idiot than I thought. Okay, Glooms, do whatever." He turned and put a vine around Nuzzles, turning her around. "This could get messy."

"De-lighting Plan A, B, or C?" asked one of the Gloom, its low voice ringing with pleasure.

"I think… B." the other Gloom responded, smiling as its leaves twitched on its head.

"I agree. On three?

"One…"

"Two…"

"Why you do count? It annoying. Stop." yelled Gible.

"Two and a half…"

"You not even do it right! It go one, two, thirteenteen, twenty-seven, thirty-seven... What that is?"

Suddenly, a giant hand fell from the sky, grabbing Gible.

"Lemme go!" it yelled, squirming and biting at the hand. "Gible's nut is getting away!"

The five grass Pokemon watched as the hand and Gible rose into the sky and disappeared.

"He's lucky Trey is re-arranging his boxes again." Venusaur mumbled, turning and walking away from Nuzzles and the tiny Seedot reuniting. The Gloom followed heel toe, disappointed.

_LIABLIABLIAB_

**MOVE POKEMON - BOX: GRASS - POKEMON: GABITE – MOVE BOX – DRAGON**

_LIABLIABLIAB_

The hand, bleeding on its pointer finger, roughly dropped Gible onto a sandbar.

"You rue day you mess with Gible and his nut! You hear? You rue!" Gible yelled to the sky. As the hand disappeared, Gible promptly forgot about the hand and the nut. Scratching his belly, he began to take in his new surroundings. He stood on one side of a large river, where trees lined up next to the shore. He waded into the river, taking but a few steps before he felt a large drop. He stumbled backwards and fell onto the sand. He sat there a bit, registering what had just happened. Suddenly, something splashed him.

"Who dare splash Gible?" he yelled, springing to his feet as three Dratini, one purple and sparkly, dived back down underwater.

"Good thing they run." Gible mumbled. "Gible would kick their… whoa!"

Gible was thrown back with a spray of water as four blurred red and blue figures sped past him, two yelling simultaneously "Draco, wait up!" Gible got back onto his feet, waving a three fingered fist at the speeders. He glanced at the lake long enough to see a pink fin rise up above the water, revealing an equally pink head and a blood red eye, before it dove back underwater.

"What you do on my beach?" asked a deep voice from behind him.

Gible spun around. "Who say this is… your… beach…" Gible's words slowed in awe.

"I say! You know who I is?" the large blue figure bellowed, its sharp claws shining in the sun.

"D-D-Dragonite?" replied Gible, shaking. The Pokemon whacked him on the head with a fin.

"Me not Dragonite! I be Sir Garchomp the Great, Rock Smasher, False Swiper, and official Pokemon Catcherer for Master Trey." He stood up straight, proud of his titles. Gible got down on one knee and lowered his head.

"Sir, I be-"

"You be trespassing on Garchomp's beach! Leave trespasser!"

"Sir! My name Gible. I new to strange beach land. Forgive Gible." he yelled nervously.

Garchomp sized him up. "Hmm… you not Gible. You Gabite. I was Gabite once. When I was named Gabite… Fine! Your trespass forgived. From now on, you be my squire."

Gible looked up at him. "What that mean?"

"You get me food, follow me round, and help me be boss."

"What I get?"

"I let you."

"Fair enough."

_LIABLIABLIAB_

"Me not been here long either," explained Garchomp as the pair walked down the beach, "But me tell you what me already know."

"Tell sir!" yelled Gible, ecstatically hanging on Garchomp's every word. The sun was setting, and the large blue letters of DRAGON in the sky began to dim.

"Okay, first, this my beach. All trees on my beach, all shells on my beach, all water on my beach belong to me. I gracious enough to share with most. On other side of river is Shelgon and Bagon's beach. They irritating. All they talk of is 'flying this' and 'flying that' so I banished them from my beach. They not allowed over here, not that they could get over here. There two Latios and two Latias. Latios named Draco and Latias named Draca. They all twins or clones or something. They allowed on beach because they help reach fruit on big trees. Then there three Dratini. One very sparkly and purpley. She is mine! Stay away. Other one named Dragonair, but still Dratini. No make sense. Lastly, two very big important Pokemon you don't be mean to. They be Palkia and Yamino the Raquaza. Palkia live in water, and only come out if something bother it. It like quiet. Yamino live in sky near big letters. He often gone, but when here likes to nap in giant D. No wake him. And… well, that it."

Gible, having listened intently, felt his stomach start to rumble. "Sir Garchomp have any nuts?"

"Does I has nuts?" he laughed heartily. He waddled over to a tree and struck it with a fin. Hundreds of tiny nuts rained down from the tree as Gible's eyes lit up.

_LIABLIABLIAB_

AN: Not bad for a one chap. I like these characters, so I'll probably use them again in another one. A bit of explanation for names and such: I hate how all the Pokemon's names are in caps, so instead of just leaving it GIBLE, I rewrite it Gible. That's how I did with all my Pokemon that I caught in Pearl. With the Dratini named Dragonair, I planned on evolving it into Dragonair later. For the Dracos and Dracas, they were both from my Sapphire (yay Eon Ticket) and cloned a lot in my Emerald. As for Yamino, in my Emerald I just felt like naming all my Pokemon whatever came to mind at the time. Some names were weird like Yamino, others are just random crap (I have a Wailmer named Table). You'll see other stuff like that, like my Kyogre named Basindrum and my Groudon named Grudonno. Until next time, this was Bulba. Bye bye.


End file.
